mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K K09 - Phase IV
The Movie Synopsis A visually inventive science-fiction story, Phase IV concerns a group of research scientists working in the Arizona desert who find themselves confronted by an army of super-intelligent mutant ants. http://www.allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll?p=avg&sql=1:65486 Information *Won 1975's Grand Prix at the International Festival of Science Fiction Films in Trieste, Italy. *Saul Bass is better known for his work as a graphic designer, he designed the opening credits for many legendary movies and designed logos for companies and organizations including AT&T, The Girl Scouts, United Way, Warner Communications, and United Airlines. *The original director's cut of the movie included a psychedelic montage ending hinting at what the new world would be like. The 4-minute sequence was cut by the distributor, but the film was found and restored in 2012. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Lacking the $30,000 they need to continue experimenting on Joel, the Mads sell his (Joel's) car to raise some short-term cash. Joel reveals that he had $30,000 hidden inside it. The Mads, furious, retaliate by sending him "the ANT movie!" Segment One: Joel instructs Servo and Crow on Isaac Asimov's robotic laws. The Bots don't like them, and make up some laws of their own. Servo: "Never hollow out a robot and make a fort out of him." Segment Two: Joel & the Bots discuss the first thing they plan to do when they get back to Earth. (Crow: "I'm going to kill Sandy Frank." Servo: "Well, that's a given.") Joel wants to turn off his water, which he accidentally left running. Segment Three: The crew of the SOL enjoy a game of "I Spy," which quickly and inexplicably degenerates into a performance of "Wipe Out." Since he's the only one with working arms, Joel takes the drum solo. Mercifully, movie sign intervenes. Segment Four: Joel programs Crow and Gypsy to recite a new robotic law. It takes a really long time to say, and the credits roll long before they're done.Satellite News Obscure References *''"They must have ordered the plans from Mother Earth News."'' : is a do-it-yourself magazine with a strong environmentalist bent, founded in 1970. *''"It looks skinny; must be a Carpenter ant.''" : was a musician (best known for performing with her brother as the popular duo ). She died in 1983 of health complications stemming from anorexia. are a species of ant known for building their nests in wood. Notes *A theater clip from this episode was included on the MST3K Scrapbook tape. *This episode reveals that Joel used to own a Dodge (most likely a Dart Swinger, since Joel says "Not the Slant-6 Swinger!", as Dodge cars back in the late 50's up to early 70's had the Slant-6 engine). *This is the first episode that doesn't start with Joel or anyone on the SOL. Instead, the episode starts on Earth with the Mads, who then give Joel a call. *This is also the first episode to mention the possibility of starting a Fan Club, with Joel inviting people to call in and let him know what people think about the idea. It is officially announced 3 episodes later. *This was the first time a movie from one of the major Hollywood studios (in this case Paramount) was featured on an aired episode. *During this episode, a Pizza 'N' Pasta commercial featuring Trace Beaulieu and Josh Weinstein in character as the Mads was first aired. References Category:1970s movies Category:Movies that got good reception Category:PG-rated movies Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Season K